Textile fibers exhibit various shortcomings that can limit their use for certain applications. Wool has a tendency to shrink when laundered, cotton does not resist water penetration and has a tendency to crease and wrinkle. Synthetic fibers often are subject to build-up of static electricity and do not resist stains. Various finishes have been developed to alleviate these difficulties. These include water repellents, oil repellants, crease resistant finishes, oily soil washability promoters, fire-retardant finishes, anti-bacterial finishes and hand improvers.
While fabric finishes have performed well for their intended purpose, most of such finishes are intended for repetitive application after laundering or dry cleaning. Various techniques have been explored for imparting durability to textile finishes, such as products that react chemically with the fibers, or coating resins that are applied over the textile finish to encase the fiber and prevent removal of the finish. However, an entirely satisfactory, durable textile finishing adduct has heretofore not been available.